


Conqueror

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-22
Updated: 1998-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the continuation of that scene from the end of the show, from Simon's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conqueror

"Just let it go, baby," Henri was whispering sadly. "Just let it go..."

Simon felt the arms beneath his hands strain against him, and could almost hear Jim's unspoken response.  _Like HELL I'll let it go!_

"No..." Jim moaned, still straining toward his partner. "Oh, God... No." The Sentinel turned desperate eyes to Simon and the older man hung his head.

"You can't do anything for him, Jim." The captain hadn't felt so close to tears since...

 _Shit, Banks. You've_ never _been this close._

The captain's words were the last straw, and Simon knew it almost before they left his mouth. Jim jerked violently free of both his captain and Henri, and dropped to his knees beside his partner.

"He's alive," Jim muttered. "He's alive."

To Simon, it sounded like a mantra, and something in the Sentinel's voice, something in his own  _heart_  made Simon drop down beside him, mechanically falling into the rhythm of CPR again, heedless of the incredulous stares that Henri and Megan sent his way.

Jim wanted to believe Blair was alive.  _Simon_  wanted to believe it. So he was. Simon knew that Blair was trying to breathe, that his heart was trying to beat, because that was the way he wanted it. It was the way Jim wanted it. It should have been the way Fate wanted it.

Because love was  _always_  supposed to conquer all.

The captain's body went on autopilot while his mind conjured up a thousand inane thoughts to occupy itself. Sandburg was going to pay the dry cleaning on these slacks. The coat would probably be a lost cause--the water stains would just be too much... He should really get someone inside to see if anyone saw Blair's attacker--as if Simon didn't know exactly who it was--so the kid could press charges. Course, knowing Sandburg, he might not want to press charges at all. He was too trusting like that. Too much of a good soul to see the dark side of people.

Like Jim. Blair and the detective had a lot of things to talk about, Simon mused, as his arms kept up the punishing rhythm against the younger man's breastbone. Jim was too hard on the kid. Simon knew that Blair sometimes let himself get carried away, but Jim should know how to deal with it by now. Maybe it was this whole mystical Sentinel-meets-Sentinel crap that Blair kept talking about. Maybe, once they found this nutcase who'd assaulted Sandburg, they could calm Jim down.

Well, Blair could calm Jim down. He always could.

Just as soon as he started breathing.

"Simon?" Henri's hand was on Simon's, and the larger man jerked away, continuing his compressions. Blair was alive. Blair was alive. Blair was--

"Simon, STOP!"

 

Jim's voice finally broke through enough for Simon to at least look up from his work. As he glimpsed Jim's face, that work became null and void.

There was a quiet smile.

"Simon," Jim scolded gently, almost laughing in his relief. "You're going to break his ribs--well,  _more_  of his ribs then you already have."

The captain came to himself, looking around in shock. Rafe was crying--Simon knew the man would deny it if he was ever called on it--but the smile on his face bordered on incandescent. Megan was kneeling next to Jim, on the other side of Blair from Simon, and she had the anthropologist's hand in hers. Henri wouldn't deny his tears  _ever_ \--that was just the kind of guy he was--and he was laughing, smiling, glowing to burst the world open.

And somewhere in that group of madly grinning people, Simon settled on a pair of shining blue eyes gazing blurrily up at him.

Sandburg.

_Sandburg!_

"Sir," came the dim voice of an EMT that Simon hadn't even seen kneel beside him, "we can take over now."

"Wha?"

Jim grinned like an idiot. "Hey, H.? You wanna give the captain a hand?"

"With pleasure," Detective Brown agreed, reaching down and pulling a dumbfounded Banks to his feet.

The sounds still whirled around the man who towered over everyone on the scene, but his eyes could fix on one sight--a sight he'd never thought to see again--that of Blair Sandburg, eyes open, aware, alive...

Simon smiled as those eyes swung toward him and a lazy twinkle fought its way into their depths.

Love  _does_  conquer all.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
